


Saturdays

by moguanshan (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idk what else to tag i mean there's like nothing so, It's just so happy, M/M, i loved writing this, it's short and i like it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moguanshan
Summary: Eventually Keishin laughs, and it's a big, hearty laugh, then pulls Ittetsu in through his place in the doorway, beginning to move his entire body once more in time with the song still bursting from their boombox.(based on the song "nana" by polo & pan)





	Saturdays

Keishin is still fairly groggy, but can feel the soft lips on his chin and light, warm touches on his neck, gentle and caring reminders that he's not been forgotten as his boyfriend leaves to retrieve Saturday morning groceries.

 

Takeda clicks the button on a boombox in the corner that Ukai now hears every day, early, whispering something along the lines of "give yourself time to wake up" before the man still under the white bed sheets turns with slow, tranquil movements to lay on his back. The low tones of music hit the air with drawn out bars and Keishin feels the corners of mouth tug up, the song he loves playing perfectly in beat with the sticky, fond morning. 

 

He begins to absentmindedly tap out each note with calloused fingers on his bare chest, starts unintentionally swaying his head from side to side, which results in some seriously messy hair, unrestrained and tangled wildly against the pillow beneath the man.

 

Eventually Keishin swings his feet over the side of the bed, only to feel the pads of his feet sliding in a mostly steady rhythm across the cold mat resting upon a hardwood floor. 

 

It's contagious, it's uncontrollable, Ukai can't stop it at this point, and he feels his shoulders raising at their own pace to the underlaying tones of the song. Damn Ittetsu, the man he loves so much, for making music in the mornings a part of their daily routine. 

 

Light's slipping in through half-open blinds and pouring all over the room, making a mess of the carpeted portion, bathing Keishin in dulcet luminosity and eventually dancing with him as it shifts outside, in the real world.

 

But oh, no, this is not the real world inside, because Ukai Keishin has stood up and started a soft pitter patter of movements across the entire room, he's begun to sway his hips and turn around and around, Ukai swishes his lion's mane head of hair side to side. His eyes are closed in only happiness, and Keishin doesn't realize how long he's been dancing, how many times he's hit the replay button until Takeda unlocks the door and stands in the frame with a bag of groceries and a stunned look adorning his face.

 

Ukai pauses, appreciating the music on its own now, studying his boyfriend's face for any sign of obvious reaction. 

 

Eventually Keishin laughs, and it's a big, hearty laugh, then pulls Ittetsu in through the door moving his entire body again in time with the song still bursting from the boombox ever present in the corner.

 

Takeda's forced to set down the bag of food he's been holding so that nothing spills out and he laughs too, and all of a sudden it's warm, sticky, and fond again, the light still pervading the small space, and eventually, the two men as well. They spin and turn and bounce and eventually start to sing, too, basking in the pure bliss of the moment, savoring each happy expression. 

 

Keishin and Ittetsu dance until their feet hurt, dance until they aren't being doused in sunlight anymore, they dance to their heart's contents and at some point find themselves flopping down onto the very bed this all started on, falling asleep in each other's arms finally.

 

What a lovely way to spend a Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> i loved writing this i hope you loved reading it


End file.
